


Traumhaftes Leben

by LokianaWinchester



Series: Schoethe [6]
Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Crack, Fluff, M/M, das ist eine rundum positive geschichte, schiller ist perfekt
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 18:12:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14407677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokianaWinchester/pseuds/LokianaWinchester
Summary: Studenten AU, wo Schiller mehr shade throwt, als menschlich möglich sein sollte und außerdem schwäbelt.





	Traumhaftes Leben

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Choddo](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Choddo).



Friedrich lebte ein Leben, das er sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Er hatte einen festen Job als Schriftsteller mit einem Einkommen, das ihn nicht verhungern ließ und mit dem er sich sogar teurere Unterwäsche leisten konnte. Aber er hatte nicht nur einen Job, sondern sogar eine eigene Wohnung. Eigene Wohnung bedeutete in dem Fall nicht ‚gemietete Wohnung, für die er regelmäßig die Miete bezahlen konnte‘, sondern eine eigene, gekaufte Wohnung. Und sollte das noch nicht genug sein, konnte er auch damit prahlen, dass er neben Geld und einem Dach über dem Kopf, einen Lebenspartner hatte.

Vor nur zwei Jahren hätte er sich diese Situation nicht vorstellen können. Verzweifelt hatte er mit seinem Medizinstudium gekämpft und versucht, seinen Patenonkel, der die ganze Sache finanzierte, nicht zu enttäuschen. Er war gewaltig gescheitert. Mathematik war schon in der Schule nicht seine Stärke gewesen und Biologie auch nicht, sodass er der Medizin wirklich gar nichts abgewinnen konnte. Es hörte sich natürlich toll an, Menschen heilen zu können und sie von ihrem Leiden zu befreien, aber bei Friedrichs Begabung für das medizinische Fachgebiet, würden seine zukünftigen Patienten wohl eher durch den Tod als durch seine fachliche Kompetenz von ihren Leiden befreit werden.

Es schien, als könne er rein gar nichts. Er konnte kein Chemie; die Formeln und Zusammensetzungen, die essentiell für wichtige Medikamente waren und noch essentieller, dass man sie als Arzt kannte, wollten einfach nicht in seinem Kopf bleiben und verdunsteten ins Nichts. Er konnte sich zwar die lateinischen Namen der Knochen, Organe, Muskeln und Nerven merken, doch wenn er sie korrekt zuordnete, war das eher einem extremen Glücksfall gleichzusetzen, als einem Beweis seines Fachwissens. Und wenn er dann noch nach Therapievorschlägen gefragt wurde, war nichts mehr zu retten.

So hatte sich Friedrich durch fünf Semester seines Studiums gekämpft, geweint und gemogelt, als er eines Nachmittags in seinem Lieblingscafé saß und anstatt chemische Formeln zu büffeln, an seinem Buch schrieb. Ursprünglich hatte dies nur eine Kurzgeschichte werden sollen, doch letztendlich war ihm mehr und mehr eingefallen, sodass die Geschichte erst auf 20.000, dann auf 35.000 und schließlich jetzt auf 43.672 Wörter angewachsen war. Er war stolz darauf; noch war kein Ende in Sicht und er konnte sich vorstellen, dass das Buch von einigen Menschen als durchaus ansprechend gesehen werden könnte.

Zunächst völlig unbemerkt, setzte sich ein etwas älterer Student zu ihm, den Friedrich jedoch erst wahrnahm, als er ihm den großen schwarzen Kaffee zuschob, den er anscheinend zusammen mit seinem Vanilla-Soy-Frappuccino mit Sahne, Schokostreuseln und – zwei extra Espresso Shots? – bestellt hatte. 

Etwas verwirrt blickte Friedrich auf und erkannte den anderen sofort. Goethe. Trotz seines Status als erfolgreicher Schriftsteller, den er mit nur 26 Jahren erlangt hatte, war Goethe nun als Doktorand noch immer an der Universität. Friedrich hatte ihn des Öfteren in der Bibliothek gesehen, hatte sich aber nie getraut, ihn anzusprechen. Immerhin war Goethe fast 7 Jahre älter als er selbst und konnte sicher nichts mit ihm zu tun haben wollen. Oder doch?

„Hi, ich denke du hast von mir gehört. Johann Goethe, bitte nenn mich Johann.“

Friedrich runzelte die Stirn, warum nahm Goet- Johann einfach an, er habe von ihm gehört; war er so arrogant, dass er dachte, dass jeder ihn kennen müsste? 

„Friedrich Schiller“, antwortete er nach kurzem Zögern, „Was lässt dich annehmen, dass ich schonmal was von dir gehört hab?“ Er speicherte sein Dokument ab.

„Ich weiß nicht genau… vielleicht, dass du mich einmal mehr als eine Minute lang angestarrt hast, als ich hätte lernen sollte. Aber als ich dich gesehen hab, da konnt‘ ich mich auch nicht mehr konzentrieren.“

Friedrich fühlte, wie er rot anlief. War Johann nur hier her gekommen, um ihn zu blamieren?

„‘tschuldigung?“, murmelte er und schaute niedergeschlagen in seinen Kaffee. Seinen Kaffee! Den Johann ihm gekauft hatte. Wollte er ihn doch nicht nur in die Pfanne hauen?

„Ach was, das braucht‘s nicht. Hättest du das nicht gemacht, wär ich ja niemals auf dich aufmerksam geworden. Ich wusste ewig nicht, wie ich dich erreichen soll. Aber dann hab ich dich öfter mit ‘nem schwarzen Kaffee hier sitzen gesehen und dacht‘ mir, ich könnt‘ mich ja mal vorstellen.“

Damit hatte Friedrich nicht gerechnet. Erstaunt sah er Johann an. War er tatsächlich interessiert an ihm? Auf irgend eine Art und Weise?

Friedrichs Gehirn produzierte eine stumpfsinnige Frage nach der anderen und fand keine Antworten darauf.

„Was schreibst du?“, fragte Johann als er keine Antwort erhielt.

„Nichts, nur – eine Geschichte.“ Friedrich fühlte sich inzwischen tomatenrot, kein angenehmes Gefühl, besonders wenn der Mann – den man bewunderte und der in abgewandelter Form mit   
falschem Namen eine der zwei Hauptfiguren in seinem Buch spielte, in dem Friedrich sich selbst in der Rolle der anderen Hauptfigur sah – sich mit ihm über genau das Buch unterhalten wollte.

Friedrich dankte allen Göttern, dass Johann nicht weiter nachfragte, aber Karma sorgte dafür, dass er doch noch ordentlich ins Stottern kam, als Friedrich seinen Kaffee fertig getrunken hatte und Anstalten machte, seine Laptop einzupacken.

„Darf ich noch eine Frage stellen?“, fragte Johann und lächelte, was Friedrichs Herz überhaupt nicht gut tat.

„Klar“, erwiderte er und blickte Johann erwartungsvoll an.

„Hättest du Lust mal mit mir Essen zu gehen? Ich kenn‘ da ein schönes neues Restaurant ganz in der Nähe hier.“

Friedrich wünschte sich manchmal nichts mehr, als dass er endlich lernen könnte, erst zu denken und dann zu sprechen, aber noch hatte er diese Eigenschaft nicht erworben.

„Wie ein Date?“ 

Keine Sekunde nachdem die Worte seinen Mund verlassen hatten, vergrub Friedrich sein Gesicht in seinen Händen. Das konnte ja wohl nicht wahr sein.

„Wenn du das willst, dann können wir das schon ein Date nennen, was sagst du dazu?“

Friedrich fiel absolut nichts ein, was er dazu sagen könnte.

„Oh, ich – i‘ sog… i‘ sog nix i‘ woiß ned was i‘ soga soll, i‘ han mi‘ scho‘ g‘nug blamiert hier, des braucht ned no‘ mehr.“

Johann sah ihn mehrere Sekunden perplex an und blinzelte verblüfft.

„Ich glaub, du hast mich nicht ganz richtig verstanden. Ich würd‘ gerne auf ein Date mit dir gehen, aber nur wenn du das auch willst.“

Friedrich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, genauso auszusehen, wie Johann es vor kurzer Zeit getan hatte. Völlig überrumpelt sah er ihn an, bevor er seine Stimme und Gedanken sammelte, um verständlich zu sprechen.

„Ja. Ja scho‘.“ 

Anscheinend reichte es doch nicht zu mehr als zwei Wörtern.

Johann lächelte erneut, was Friedrich noch sprachloser und wenn möglich auch röter machte.

Jetzt, zwei Jahre später sah sein Leben komplett anders aus. Er hatte nach dem sechsten Semester sein Medizinstudium fallen gelassen und seitdem herzlich wenig darauf zurückgeblickt. Sein Onkel war überhaupt nicht begeistert gewesen, doch als Friedrichs Buch ein riesiger Erfolg geworden war, war er auch nicht mehr auf finanzielle Unterstützung angewiesen.  
Johann hatte ihn unterstützt, wo es nur ging. Seit Friedrich ihm zum ersten Mal nach langem Zögern den Entwurf seines Buches gezeigt hatte, war er von Friedrichs Begabung überzeugt und hatte sofort seine Kontakte dazu eingesetzt, Friedrich die besten Lektoren und besten Deals in der Veröffentlichung zu verschaffen.

Nach seinem ersten Buch folgte kurz darauf eine Kurzgeschichtensammlung über LGBT Jugend. Dafür war er etwas kritisiert worden, doch bei der Zielgruppe kam sein Werk gut an und Friedrich könnte sich wirklich nicht weniger für homophobe Kritiker interessieren.

Wieder war Johann jeden Schritt des Weges bei ihm gewesen. Ihre Beziehung hatte von Anfang an einfach funktioniert, Johann war zugegebenermaßen manchmal etwas seltsam, aber so sehr er die Farbe violett für unnötig hielt, er liebte Friedrich und Friedrich liebte ihn. Es hatte eine Phase gegeben, in der Johann auf Abstand gegangen war. Friedrich war schlecht damit umgegangen und hatte ihn beschuldigt, ihn zu betrügen, aber er fand nie Beweise dafür. So sehr er sich anstrengte, konnte Friedrich Johann nicht dazu bringen, ihm zu sagen, was ihn so abschreckte. Friedrich hatte Angst bekommen, denn er konnte sich kein Leben ohne Johann vorstellen, er hatte Angst um ihre Beziehung, was wenn Johann ihn einfach nicht mehr liebte? Letztendlich hatte Friedrich eine Unterhaltung mitbekommen, die Johann mit seiner besten Freundin Christiane geführt hatte. Johann war derjenige gewesen, der von ihnen beiden zuerst Angst hatte. Sein dreißigster Geburtstag war näher gerückt und Friedrich war gerade einmal 23 Jahre alt gewesen. Johann hatte gedacht, Friedrich würde sich nicht länger für ihn interessieren, weil ihm auffallen würde, wie alt Johann sei, sich jemand jüngeren suchen. Glücklicherweise hatte Christiane ihn gleich ordentlich ausgeschimpft ‚Siehst du denn nicht, wie schlecht es Friedrich geht? Hast du es tatsächlich lieber, dass er denkt, du betrügst ihn, als dass du ihm sagst, dass dein Ego durch die blöde drei am Anfang von deinem Alter komplett zerstört wird? Ja, macht schon Sinn. Das is‘ ja wirklich komplett lächerlich, das würd ich auch niemandem erzählen wollen. Aber Johann, Friedrich liebt dich so sehr, wenn du ihm in die Augen schaust, dann siehst du das. Wenn du nur sehen könntest, wie er dir hinterherschaut, wenn er dich irgendwo auf dem Campus sieht. Wie kannst du nur so egoistisch sein?‘ Friedrich war gerührt gewesen und als Johann mit der Erklärung zu ihm kam, hatte Friedrich ihm bereits vergeben.

Nun saßen sie an einem der Tische des Restaurants von ihrem ersten Date, der in der warmen Frühsommersonne platziert worden war, und warteten auf ihr Essen. Johann legte sanft eine Hand über Friedrichs und sah ihm in die Augen. Er musste nichts sagen. Tag für Tag war das erste, was Friedrich hörte ‚Ich liebe dich‘, Tag für Tag zeigte Johann ihm genau das. Er brachte Friedrich seinen Kaffee zum Bett, er half ihm beim Schreiben, er küsste ihn, und Friedrich wusste, dass Johann ihn liebte. Friedrich erwiderte diese Liebe von ganzem Herzen.

So in Gedanken versunken, zuckte er zusammen als ein Passant plötzlich jemand unangenehm laut zu ihnen hinüber rief.

„Scheiß Schwuchtel, was müsst ihr euch hier in der Öffentlichkeit so aufführen, wozu müsst ihr Händchen halten, wenn‘s euch eh nur ums Ficken geht?“

Friedrich war so schockiert, dass er zuerst gar nicht reagierte. Der Passant schien etwa Ende 20 zu sein, mit einer schrecklichen Frisur – Seiten auf null – und blitzblanken rot-glänzenden   
Sneakers.

„Wie bitte?“, kam es nach einem Moment von Johann, der genauso schockiert aussah, wie Friedrich sich fühlte.

„Ja, ihr kranken Schwuchtel könnt doch eh nicht lieben, ihr wollt doch nur ficken. Du hast ganz schön Glück, dass der Hübsche hier dich auch nur anschaut“, der Mann schwenkte seine Hand in   
Friedrichs Richtung.

Dieser hatte nun endgültig genug. Er ballte seine Faust, erhob sich und straffte seine Schultern. Er war tatsächlich größer, als er normal wirkte und konnte so bequem auf die hochgegelten Haare hinabschauen. Er beugte nicht einmal seinen Kopf, als er auf ihn zuging, hoffte, dass sein Gesicht die kochende Wut wiederspiegelte, die er fühlte. Und tatsächlich sah Friedrich Rot-Schuh schlucken, bevor er trotzig zu ihm aufsah. Noch immer bewegte Friedrich seinen Kopf nicht, sah nur an seiner Nase entlang auf den Menschen nieder, der es wagte Johann und ihn selbst derartig zu beleidigen.

Friedrich brauchte all seine Anstrengung, um nicht sofort auszuprobieren, ob ‚passen wie Faust aufs Auge‘ auch in dieser Situation zutraf, doch was dabei half war der Respekt, den ihm der massive Gebrauch von Gel einflößte. Womöglich würde er sich daran verletzen, wenn er die Haare auch nur streifte. So nahm er sich zusammen und versuchte seine ganze Wut durch einen einzigen Satz zum Ausdruck zu bringen.

„Kannsch des grad bidde nommel soga?“

Friedrich sah mit Freude, dass der Gesichtsausdruck von Rot-Schuh sich wieder in Richtung eingeschüchtert veränderte, doch anscheinend hatte Friedrich nicht wütend genug gewirkt, denn er wollte noch immer nicht abhauen.

„Merkst du denn nicht, dass du nur sein lebendiger Dildo bist?“

Wenn Friedrich nicht gewusst hätte, dass dieses Wesen, das sich für einen Mann hielt, vor ihm, seinen letzten Satz komplett ernst meinte, hätte er laut losgelacht. Doch jetzt gruben sich seine Fingernägel in seine Handfläche als seine Faust sich fest zusammenballte und Rot-Schuh schön auf die Nase traf. Die ‚Faust aufs Auge‘ Frage war zwar noch immer noch nicht geklärt, aber das hatte noch Zeit. Gerade als Friedrich noch einmal ausholen wollte, hielt ihn etwas zurück. Als er sich wehrte, merkte er, dass es Johann war, der sich an seinen Oberarm klammerte und ihn   
zurückhielt.

„Lass mi‘ los, Johann. Hasch du überhaupt g‘hört was der g’sogt hat?“

Johan versicherte ihm, ‚ja, ja er habe es gehört‘ und langsam begann Friedrichs Wut zu verdampfen und seine Hand sich zu entkrampfen.

Rot-Schuh war geflohen, sobald er gemerkt hatte, dass Friedrich wohl doch mehr war als ein lebendiger Dildo und dieser Begriff eher auf ihn selbst zutreffen dürfte.

Friedrich schluckte und atmete einige Male tief aus und ein, bevor er sich schwer in seinen Stuhl fallen ließ und für einen Moment die Augen schloss. Als er seine Augen wieder öffnete,   
verschluckte er sich fast an – nichts.

Johann war auf ein Knie niedergesunken und öffnete ein Ringkästchen, das einen schmalen Silberring enthielt. Friedrich fühlte sich, als müssten seine Augen bald aus seinem Schädel fallen.

„Friedrich, ich liebe dich und ich werde nie aufhören, dir das zu sagen, aber ich will auch dass du eine allgegenwärtige Erinnerung an meine Liebe hast. Ich wollte eigentlich eine romantische Rede schreiben, aber aus irgend einem Grund konnte ich kein Wort zu Papier bringen, als ich ausdrücken wollte, was du mir bedeutest. Aber gerade eben, als du meine Ehre und deine eigene mit Worten und auch mit Gewalt verteidigt hast, da wusste ich, dass meine Rede, irgendeine Rede, die ich mir ausgedacht hätte, nicht geholfen hätte, dir das zu sagen, was ich sagen will. Du bist der beste Mensch, den ich jemals kennen gelernt habe und dein Handeln gerade eben hat mich wenn irgend möglich noch mehr von dem überzeugt, was ich sowieso schon wusste, nämlich dass ich den Rest von meinem Leben mit die verbringen möchte. Wirst du mir die Ehre erweisen, mein Ehemann zu werden?“

Friedrich blinzelte ein paar Mal und spreizte seine Finger, um den leichten Schmerz zu fühlen, den er sich beim Zuschlagen verursacht hatte. Die Situation fühlte sich nicht real an.

Plötzlich spürte er Nässe auf seiner Wange und blickte nach oben, um zu sehen, ob es plötzlich angefangen hatte zu regnen, doch die Sonne schien noch immer und es war keine einzige Wolke in Sicht. Friedrich weinte. Er hätte niemals für möglich gehalten, dass er so ein wandelndes Klischee werden sollte, aber jetzt, wo Johann vor ihm kniete – oh. Johann wartete auf eine Antwort.

„Ja, Klar, Johann. Ja!“ Friedrichs Herz schlug schnell, als Johann seine Hand nahm und den Ring vorsichtig an Friedrichs Ringfinger steckte. Friedrich war so überwältigt, dass er erneute Tränen nicht zurückhalten konnte, als Johann sein Gesicht zwischen seine Hände nahm und ihn sanft küsste.

Friedrich lebte ein Leben, das er sich niemals hätte träumen lassen. Er hatte einen Job mit gutem Einkommen, eine Wohnung, die zugegebenermaßen zum größten Teil von Johann bezahlt worden war. Und er war verlobt. Er würde den Mann heiraten, den er liebte und zusammen würden sie die literarische Welt erobern.


End file.
